FFA Madness
by Christy W
Summary: Twisting the Hellmouth has this idea called Fic-For-All pairings, where you mix a Buffy or Angel character with various crossover characters...pardon if the numbers seem out of sync- some are for things FFnet won't allow here, but the whole thing can be found at TtH...but, as you can probably guess, this is a multiple crossover, non connecting chapters sometimes story
1. Suspicions Help

Title: Suspicions Help  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/White Collar  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Series: FFA Madness #3; As Time Goes By #?  
FFA Pairing: Connor/Mozzie  
Spoilers: After Neal gets back to New York for "White Collar"  
Summary: Connor and Angel reconnect with some informants in New York  
Author's Note: This series is because I wanted to branch my muse out from just writing Alissa and/or Castle and so I scoured the FFA list for ones I liked and hadn't been done yet. I think I ended up with a list of about 28 pairings I'll be ending up doing, though I have three written that when I post them here will be linked to the FFA pairings...all else will go here...enjoy :D

Mozzie had insisted on meeting them at his friend Neal's place, having told father and son that he'd "already swept for bugs and trusted the Suit to be kind enough not to put any new ones in", whatever that meant. But, in the aftermath of the main End of Days fight, Angel was scrambling to find whatever connections they could find to help in the continuing battle against the Senior Partners. To that end, Alissa had pointed them to a couple of men she'd called "gentlemen thieves" as help when branching out into the New York area. After sharing lunch with Alissa's Watcher Mac Taylor and catching him up on what supernatural chaos had happened since they'd last spoken, Angel and Connor headed over to the East Side and the brownstone one Neal Caffery was currently residing in. From what research Alissa had done on both men from the one time Neal and Mozzie had tried to relieve her of her favorite Degas (and failed), Angel knew that Neal had his own brand of moral compass, as did Mozzie, though his ran more towards conspiracy theories than not. This also had a way of making him more usable in certain areas, because most demon sects and magic practitioners were unlikely to take someone seriously who had such outlandish theories on life, or with the mundanes when he would ramble on about vampires, demons and magic.

Angel knocked on the door, to have it opened by a balding, bespectacled man who merely waved them inside. "Many years of working with people like your ex-girlfriend's Scooby Gang has stifled the urge in me to ever say 'Enter' to anyone I do not personally know to have a pulse or have seen in daylight," Mozzie commented as he handed the two men half filled wine glasses. "I assume from what our mutual friend told us that your son is old enough to imbibe and if not, he looks close enough to pass for it."

Connor grinned as he and Angel followed Mozzie out onto the terrace where Neal was already waiting. "In any realm, I'm definitely old enough," he assured them, a grin evident in his voice.

Neal smiled good-naturedly as he glanced from father to son. "So, Mozzie told me he know you through our friend Alissa," he commented as Mozzie muttered "Singular individual" under his breath.

Connor had met Alissa a few times- hell, he'd arranged to meet her for drinks after they were done here- but even the Destroyer had sensed something OFF, or maybe _different_ was a better word, about her. _I mean, I met Duncan that one time when he came to Dad about his investment, but his Quickening felt WAY different than hers,_ he thought then brought his head up when he heard Angel mentioning how his friendship with Alissa was a long standing relationship of many years.

"I find it hard to believe that she would be willing enough to be friends with a vampire. She was a Watcher long ago, after all," Mozzie commented from his seat in the sun.

Connor raised a brow at that statement. "Important knowledge, but highly incomplete, since my father has been both resouled- three times, with two of them having been done by Willow the Red, as she is sometimes known, and been given Shanshu. This prophecy, which was all about rewarding him for his hard work at atoning for his sins as Angelus, means he is now an immortal human, much like my stepmom," he cautioned the older man. "So, no, Miss MacKenzie knew who she was being friends with and recommending both of us to the other party with that knowledge fully in mind."

Neal smirked, having much experience calming Mozzie's many conspiracy theories. "Yes, I know what Moz told me; this idea is up there with his Sons of the Revolution still being around bit," he commented, though his smile diminished at Angel's smirk.

"Sadly, that theory of Mozzie's is as true as me being a former vampire. If I was still a vampire, I would vamp out to prove it, but I much prefer being human again," Angel told him with a shrug.

Connor's grin widened. "We could always take Neal on a patrol- I know Alissa wouldn't mind helping out either."

"Oh no! I am not having Neal ANYWHERE near the supernatural contingent yet. He doesn't have anywhere near enough training!" Mozzie interjected in hurriedly.

Connor smiled. "No, we know you want to keep your best friend safe. We were mainly here to see what, if any, help you could give our network of people that we're reestablishing for when supernatural things happen or noises are made that they're about to."


	2. Services Rendered

Title: Services Rendered  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Series: FFA Madness #4  
FFA Pairing: Lilah Morgan/Lucius Malfoy  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Wolfram and Hart send Lilah Morgan to collect on a contract in England  
Author's Note: I have no idea where this twisted idea came, but I thought it worked...whatcha think?

She sat on the other side of his desk, coolly sipping a vintage chardonnay that he was trying to finish off before the Aurors came in the next few days to tally everything up for the imminent auction.

"Miss Morgan," Lucius commented rather deliberately, "My contract with your company was such that I thought it was understood that you would preserve the Malfoy manor and name from me being a suspected Death Eater. And yet, this auction ordered by the Ministry to which the proceeds go towards recovery efforts continues!"

Lilah smirked ferally as she set her wineglass down and pulled the copy of his contract that she'd brought with her out of her folio and handed it to him, while she merely glanced down at the notes she'd made for reference material. "This is a copy for you to refer to while I explain why Wolfram and Hart is assured that payment with be made forthwith and in a timely manner. First, on page two, you had outlined your request to continue in the service and good graces of a Thomas M. Riddle, here after referred to as Voldemort. You did not, however, wish to lose either your standing or money in the Wizarding World by your actions. This was done by employing the help of one Rita Skeeter in a successful defamation campaign against one Harry Potter. Now, on page four, you added the addendum four years ago that any incarceration in Azkaban Prison would be brief and as such, we aided your fellow Death Eaters in your release," she explained, albeit a mite slower, as one would to a child.

"The auction, though, Miss Morgan," he ground out, already knowing everything she was covering about the contract so far.

"Then, two years ago, you requested assurance from us, in the form of help, that your son, Draco, would not be killed by Voldemort as seemed to you to be imminent. We have assured that all that was done and, per your contract, it is now come due for services rendered due to the lack of threat from a now permanently dead Mr Riddle, we-"

"I wanted my name, my lands and my money. I have none of them any longer," he yelled, slamming his fist down onto the desk hard enough to make wine slop in Lilah's glass.

Lilah glanced at that action, raised a brow and smiled thinly. "If you had wished for sustained prosperity, Mr Malfoy, you should have invested in the perpetuity clause like we advised you when you came to us for the contract. As it stands, I will be by to collect the boy as payment in the morning."

Lucius sagged, all the fight gone out of him. "He's my only son," he whispered brokenly.

"Well, sir, next time, I would advise you to think carefully before listing **ANYTHING** as your options to save him. He will be safe- merely as a wonderful member of the Wolfram and Hart staff. Good day, Mr Malfoy," Lilah told him with a confident grin.


	3. Fairplay Wounds

Title: Fairplay Wounds  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Castle  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Series: FFA Madness #6  
FFA Pairing: Faith/Richard Castle  
Spoilers: Right after "Countdown" for Castle  
Summary: Kate meets one of Rick's latest flings.  
Author's Note: Okay, I know I said I wanted to branch out AWAY from Castle lol but one of the FFA pairings was Faith/Castle

Kate had reluctantly gotten used to Rick going back to his old Playboy ways after the bombing. As she'd told Ryan and Esposito, maybe the blast had reminded him to _carpe diem_more in life, but the two partners had looked rather skeptical about that explanation.

She was just coming back from grabbing another cup of coffee before tackling some of her backlog to find a statuesque brunette in Castle's chair. Looking about twenty five, she sat there, scratching away at one of the notebooks Kate knew were scattered all over the department. She was clad in well worn leather pants, which was another point of envy for the detective, and a tank top that showcased some serious scrapes and scratches on her arms.

"Um, can I help you?" she asked, bewildered as the other woman glanced up and smiled.

"Oh, hi, you must be Beckett. Um, Richie told me to tell you Espo took him to get cleaned up after they took photos of the injuries and that the nice lil Irish boy would be right back as soon as I finish my statement here," she explained.

"Statement?" Kate parroted dumbly, just staring at the younger woman, coffee in hand.

"Uh, yeah, Beckett- Castle just came in with Miss Lehane here. Apparently, they were attacked in an attempted mugging after dinner, so they both came here to report it," Kevin explained as Faith signed her name at the bottom and handed the pad back to him.

"Thanks, Irish," she said, grinning as he blushed slightly, though she frowned when she caught sight of Rick coming out of the men's room, Javier right behind him with the digital camera. Faith ran over, pouting at the look of multiple butterfly bandages on his cheek and arm, not to mention the rapidly darkening black eye. "I told you to duck," she told him with a smirk.

Castle shrugged. "I bobbed when I should've weaved- sorry."

Faith sauntered in closer, her eyes hooded as she grabbed his loosely knotted tie and tugged. "Not to worry- I know a great way to help you feel better," she purred, her lips kissingly close to his.

"Esposito, did you get Castle's statement already?" Kate demanded a little sharper than usual.

Javier mentally winced. "Yeah, Beckett, I did."

"Goody! That means I can go get started scratching that H & H itch. You ready for me, Rick?" Faith asked with a saucy grin as she used her continued hold on Castle's tie to pull him towards the elevator.

"H & H?" Kate wondered, seeing green in her vision for some reason.

"Oh, horny and hungry,"Faith replied, turning to face the three detectives. "Maybe you can come join us next time, Kate," she said, grinning as the doors closed on Castle's rapidly glazing vision at the thought, while the two boys spit out their coffee and Kate started blushing.

_What can I say? I have a weakness for leather pants and whomever's in them,_ she thought to herself as she went to busy herself with paperwork.


	4. Liability Insurance

Title: Liability Insurance  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/House  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Series: FFA Madness #9  
FFA Pairing: Lilah Morgan/Gregory House  
Spoilers: Just set during the first few episodes of House season 7, when he's still in prison  
Summary: House gets an unusual visitor in prison.

House wandered into the visitation area of the prison, raising a brow at the perfectly polished and scarfed lawyer sitting in the room. "I usually get the plastic screen when people want to yell at me" he snarked as he limped over and took the seat across from Lila Morgan, member of the only law firm Cuddy could get that would insure his sorry ass.

Lilah smiled thinly as she pulled a sheet of paper out of her briefcase. "Wolfram and Hart wishes to clarify the liability clause of your insurance with us, since the Senior Partners have determined that you exhibited gross negligence when you went after your ex-girlfriend's house and friends with your car. This means an automatic activation of the indemnity clause you signed, which will go into effect at the time of your death. This meeting, as I said, was merely a formality of notifying you of such changes in your contract, and to welcome you to the employment of Wolfram and Hart. We've been needing a good doctor since the last one got eaten by a Rorshach demon. Good day, Doctor House."

House thought on that visit as he and Wilson traveled around on their bikes, Greg knowing he wanted his friend's last months to be the best he could make it. He may not admit it to James, but he thought that if anyone should go, it should be him and not James...Wilson hadn't done anything to deserve this. It was on his mind when they stopped to refuel somewhere in Maine and his cellphone buzzed in his pocket. Whipping it out, he read _Nice try, Greg. We should talk about how your employment with Wolfram and Hart might be able to help your doctor friend. ~ L_


	5. Family Ties

Title: Family Ties  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Burn Notice  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Series: FFA Madness #11  
FFA Pairing: Dawn/Michael Weston  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Michael gets a request for help from a familiar face  
Author's Note: This is a little snippet for a story I might expand later, if Musie is being cooperative.

I was relaxing at the bar with Sam, since he dragged me out from my place to help me get over Fiona heading back to parts unknown after our last big fight. So, yeah, I figured I'd indulge my old friend, though the consolement seemed to stop around the time Sam caught sight of the first girl wandering around in a bikini. I just smiled and sipped on my beer as I amused myself watching Sam just being Sam. He'd gotten us a second round and was trying to talk to me about a couple of security cases he thought I'd be able to help out on when he broke off mid sentence, glanced behind me and muttered "Oh please, Sweet Jesus, be legal!"

I snorted and turned around to take a look at the girl he was drooling over as she came around and actually sat down in the seat between us. I glanced over at her, wondering why she was trying to sit with us when there were plenty of empty tables available. It took me a moment to recognize her, since the last time I'd seen her, she'd been in pigtails and pouting when her older sister got to go to the movies with me but Aunt Joyce had told her she wasn't old enough for the movie. I grinned as I turned to answer Sam's question. "Yes Sam, she's legal, but you can't hit on her."

"Why not?" he asked in something perilously close to a whine.

"Because she's my cousin, Sam, and you know my rule about hitting on family."

"Yeah, forgot about that," he muttered into his beer.

I took in the youngster- no, dear God, she was 24 or so now- in front of me as Dawn ordered a Corona from the waitress and propped her legs up on the balcony in front of our table. I tried to ignore Sam's grown as her tank top pulled up enough to bare a line of tan skin above her shorts.

"What's with the Greek tattoo, Dawn?" I asked, indicating the inked script in dark green on her hip with a tilt of my bottle.

Dawn smirked as she took a swig of her drink. "Buffy always said I was the Key to her getting through Mom's death."

I nodded. "I remember- Mom told me about Aunt Joyce when I got back into town. I'm sorry, Dawnie. So what are you doing in Miami? Last I heard from Buffy, you were in college in New York."

"Yup, graduated early from NYU with honors, and just been helping out the group that's been together since Buffy was in high school."

"Cheerleaders!" Sam interjected. "Please tell me there's cheerleaders."

Dawn laughed. "Buffy HAD been a cheerleader once, but she'd more of a community leader kinda thing now. They've expanded it a bit since we left Sunnydale."

Sam spit his drink out at that statement. "Mike, you never said your family moved to fucking _Sunnydale_!"

I shurgged. "I didn't know. Mom and Aunt Joyce really didn't talk much after she and Hank divorced. If I'd known, I'd have said something," I said with a scowl. I knew what really went on around that damn Hellmouth. What had Aunt Joyce been thinking?

"See, Little D, I told ya they'd know," a husky voice said over my shoulder as a curvy brunette pulled up a chair and sat between me and Dawn. She had on a black tank top with "Bite Me" in blood red script and jean shorts that looked like she'd been painted into them. Black eyeliner rimmed her eyes and a dark gloss was slicked on her lips as she took a swig of her beer.

"Faith, I just wanted to catch up with my cousin first," Dawn said, glancing over at the other woman and shaking her head, a grin on her face.

Faith shrugged. "No skin off mine- just figured you'd wanna get home in time to wake Spike up, in your own special way, of course," she said with a smirk as my cousin blushed.

"Who's Spike?" I asked, nodding for another round for all of us when the waitress glanced over in askance. No matter the original reason for Sam trying to distract me, the sudden appearance of Dawn from New York with her intriguing friend in tow definitely had me curious.

Faith's face split into a wide toothed grin. "Spike is Dawn's good friend," she explained, putting extra emphasis on the last two words. "They've known each other since she was a teenager."

"Faith's unhealthy interest in my love life aside, we did come to Miami for a reason- we need your help," Dawn said, pulling her legs back down and looking over at me seriously.


	6. Potion Making

Title: Potion Making  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Series: FFA Madness #12  
FFA Pairing: Dawn Summers/Severus Snape  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Severus is saved by a rather unusual potion

Severus Snape opened his eyes two months after the Final Battle. Quickly glancing around himself revealed both the fact that he appeared to be in the Intensive Care unit of St. Mungo's and that there was an unknown brunette girl asleep in a chair by his bed. He must have made some noise moving about to have the woman waking up and glancing over at him. Seeing he was awake, she smiled widely. "Oh good- you're awake finally. The docs here hoped the latest dose of that potion would help," she commented before jumping up and dashing off, presumably to notify the Mediwitch assigned to this ward. Snape merely sat up against his pillows, _Accio_ed a glass of water and contemplated his current situation. Unlike what he had thought, apparently Nagini's bite had not killed him and the Mediwitches here were trying out a new potion on him that this young woman had helped with, or perhaps told them about, since, based on her mixture of American and British accents showed much time spent in America before coming here. He could only assume she had graduated from one of the American schools, since from the looks of her, she was a bit too old to still be a student. There was a bit of commotion outside the ward and then the doors swung open to show the mystery woman accompanied by a Mediwitch he remembered as having been competent in Potions when he'd taught her.

"Ah, Mr. Snape, so glad to see it all worked as well as Miss Summers predicted. She assured us the Key energy infused into the healing potion would suffice," Mediwitch Davies explained. Off of his arched brow, she explained that Dawn could better explain the process and that she'd be back to check on him later. The moment she left, Dawn merely waved her hand, whispering _Silence_and Severus could feel a hum about his bed that reminded him of the conversation quieting spell.

"So, Miss Summers, I have you to thank for my recovery?" he asked.

Dawn smirked. "In more ways that one- see, I'm not even from your dimension. I'm traveling around the multiverse with my Anchor, a friend and fellow witch called Willow and-"

"Nonsense! Transdimensional travel is useless without the Key that was guarded by the monks of Dagon and since they all died out years before, I know there is no one to help you find it," Severus countered with a touch of his usual sneer.

Dawn merely shrugged as she continued to grin. "No need to look- I'm the Key, and it was my energy that gave your body time to heal with the potion they have here already."

"The Key? A human girl?" he queried, highly doubtful.

"Yup!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "The monks of my dimension sent me to be the little sister of the Slayer and then once chaos was averted and our lives settled down after Sunnydale collapsed, my sister Buffy suggested I learn how to control the powers that made up the Key and Willow volunteered to help be my Anchor after things with Kennedy went belly up."

"And the reason you offered to save my life?" he asked tersely.

"Pure coincidence, Mr Snarky Pants. See, Willow had this idea that all authors throughout the multiverse tap into a bit of it when they write- seeing what is reality in one timeline and writing it out as fiction. And since I loved reading Harry Potter as a kid, when Willow suggested I think of a timeline to travel to first, I thought of you- how I would have loved to save you," she explained and Severus was amazed to realize she'd done that all in one breath.

"Well then congratulations, Miss Summers- you've accomplished your mission," he snarked.

"Not entirely. See, Willow wants to go home now, but I still want to jump around for a bit. So I figured I'd ask if you'd like to tag along with me for a bit while you recover and I pop you back here when you've had enough. Whatcha say- wanna go play Doctor Who?" she asked, holding out a hand for him to shake.

_This should be interesting, but who is Doctor Who?_ he thought as he shook her hand.


	7. Friends in High Places

Title: Friends in High Places  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/NCIS/Highlander  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Series: FFA Madness #13; Alissa's Interests #9  
FFA Pairing: Cordelia Chase/LJ Gibbs  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Gibbs has a problem with Miss Chase  
Author's Note: This is going to be the start of my new NCIS fic "All Hands" that's part of my series on Alissa, but since the muse isn't cooperating, this is all I've got so far. When I get more written, I'll take this post and move it to that story. This also hints to the minor cliffhanger at the end of the previous story "No Bones About It"

For the first time in a long time, Gibbs sat in observation and merely stared at the young female suspect they'd picked up outside Norfolk Air Station, clothes torn, bruised and bloodied. Abby had already told him that none of the blood on her was hers, but other than finding evidence of a bit of a fight in the brush she'd wandered out of, there wasn't much of a case. But his gut told him there was one- a big one. He turned as the door opened and speared Tony with a look.

"Hey, boss. Well, Miss Cordelia Chase is based out of LA. She flew into BWI at ten this morning. She spent most of that morning at the offices of the MacKenzie Conglomerate, having lunch with the lovely CEO of said company, a Mrs Alissa MacKenzie, before heading to her hotel in Adams Morgan. She had dinner at Sir Walter Raleigh's in Laurel and then drove down to Norfolk to meet a friend of hers stationed there, a Commander Watkins. She told me that she'd gone to a couple of local bars after she found Commander Watkins was out of town unexpectedly and then woke up on the side of the road," DiNozzo recited from his notes. "Being that it's three in the morning, local time, I figured we'd wait until later in the morning to talk to Mrs. MacKenzie and her boss in LA."

Gibbs just raised a brow without saying a word. Working with him for ten years had DiNozzo cluing in to that in moments. "Find out who she works for; on it, boss." and was gone again. Jethro resumed his staring for a moment before his cell buzzed with a text from Abby that she had something for him.

Alissa had just fortified her first cup of the day with a healthy dose of Jameson- a way to recover from the amount of sake drunk with her Japanese contacts the night before. "Mrs. MacKenzie, NCIS agents here to see you," her secretary announced. Sighing and rubbing the bridge of her nose in irritation, she told Samantha to send them back. She stood up as the two agents came in; a woman with a Middle Eastern complexion and a man who, she could tell from his grin, was another modern day Jack Sparrow- flirts with anything that moves to hide the sharp mind underneath. They introduced themselves as Agents David and DiNozzo, respectively.

"So what can I do for the Navy today?" she asked, sitting back behind her desk and motioning them to seats as well.

"Well, Ma'am," Tony started, whipping out a small notebook, "we found a Cordelia Chase along the road to Norfolk early this morning."

"Oh Lord and Lady, is she okay?" Alissa asked.

"Yes ma'am, she's being taken care of by NCIS staff right now. Um, she said she'd gone to lunch with you yesterday. Where did you two eat at?"

"Yes, we ate at Taste of China off of Connecticut. She's an old friend of mine and I invited her to lunch while she was in town, since I had a business dinner to attend with some of the people from Samsung," she explained calmly while making notes on a pad off her right hand side.

The two agents exchanged a glance as Tony continued his questioning. "And do you know why she went down to Norfolk last night?"

Alissa shrugged. "Only that she said she had some people she had meetings with down there."

Tony murmured a thanks for her time and promised they'd be in touch.

"Didja see that back there?" Tony asked excitedly once they were in the car heading back to the Naval Yard.

"What was I supposed to see?" Ziva asked, a slight grin on her face indication to her partner that she was merely teasing him.

"Yeah, Ziva you so didn't see the fact that she wasn't that surprised to know Miss Chase had gotten hurt out in Norfolk. Besides, if her main issue was the meeting with Commander Watkins, why not just fly into Norfolk directly?"

"I don't know why she wouldn't, but I'm sure after McGee gets back from talking to the Commander, we should."

Cordelia had sat there patiently while Gibb's team checked everything out. She didn't really mind- she knew from working with Angel for so long that stuff like this took time. The only, or maybe the main reason she hadn't lawyered up yet was that she didn't want to escalate things. As it stood right now, they knew her only as a victim of some random bad guy. Besides which, it wasn't HER fault the damn vamp hadn't wanted to talk to her about the tip that Ethan Rayne was somewhere in the area, which is why Angel had sent her towards Norfolk. Even though she knew her Immortal healing would take care of most of the aches and pains, she wasn't one that was old enough to heal as fast as people like Alissa and Adam. She looked up as the grey haired agent came back into the room, mouth firm and unsmiling.

"Ms. Chase, you said you went to go see Commander Watkins regarding what issue yesterday?" was his opening volley.

"The law firm my husband runs out in LA had received information that a man who owed us a lot of money might be living and working in the Norfolk area, so I flew down. I flew into Thurgood Marshall instead of Norfolk because Mrs. MacKenzie is a good friend of both mine and my husband and I don't get to see her as much as I would like, since most of her business tends to keep her on the East Coast lately. Commander Watkins had indicated in our previous phone conversation that Mr Rayne tended to frequent a few local bars, and was supposed to come with me to show me which ones. When I found out he'd been called away unexpectedly, I decided to try scouting them out on my own. I was working my way through them when some guy at one of them thought I looked yummy and decided to take me home," she finished succinctly.

"And yet we found no one else in the field," Gibbs countered.

"Hey, wouldn't _YOU_run if a gal ran away from you screaming bloody murder?" she replied.

Gibbs nodded. "Granted. We'll let you get back to your hotel, Mrs. Chase, but try and stay in the area for a bit. We might have some more questions for you later."


	8. Oil and Water

Title: Oil and Water  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/NCIS  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: Nevernormal and TtH  
Series: FFA Madness #14; Navy and Magic #1  
FFA Pairing: Spike/LJ Gibbs  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Gibbs runs into trouble with the boys of Wolfram and Hart LA  
Author's Note: I'm really excited about my FFA collection now- think I'll end up having close to 70 stories here by the time I'm done...all these wonderful pairings that have my muses jumping up and down in excitement. You can also track my progress at my blog, if you are so inclined.

"I swear, if I have to deal with one more case of almost crispy vamp, mate, I'm leaving you in the next town we stop in," Spike bit out, itching for his cigarettes but knew they don't letcha smoke in interrogation rooms anymore.

"Spike, it was one time when I forgot to make sure the blanket covered all of you before rolling down the windows. Hell, if it was that important for us to get out here in one piece, wh didn't you ask Angel to borrow one of the specialty cars?"

Spike snorted and played with his cigarette. "Rightm like Peaches'll let me have anything after I crashed his 'vette that one time."

Wesley shook his head about the antics of sire and grandchilde. "It was a vintage 1956 Roadster- of course he'd go off on you on something like that!"

The door slammed open and an irate older man strode in. "**Enough**! Why don't one of you two gentlemen explain to me why the hell you scared my lab tech, even though she keeps insisting you boys saved her life from a so-called vampire?" Gibbs demanded as he slammed the file folder down on the table.


	9. Second Chances

Title: Second Chances  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/NCIS  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal, TtH, Ffnet  
Series: FFA Madness #15; New Beginnings #1  
FFA Pairing: Xander/Abby  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Xander mulls on second chances while trying to calm his girlfriend dow  
Author's Note: I'm really excited about my FFA collection now- think I'll end up having close to 70 stories here by the time I'm done...all these wonderful pairings that have my muses jumping up and down in excitement. You can also track my progress on this and my other stories at my blog, if you are so inclined.

Xander sat on the stool just like Abby had ordered. He grinned at how much the little Goth reminded him of Willow. He straightened his spine a bit more to help stave off the feeling of loneliness and emptiness that still seemed to engulf him every time he thought of her. From their yellow crayon days through High School and college- friend, lover, confidant, wife...and damn Caleb trying to kill them all. Willow had stayed behind, knowing the spell she was going to do needed both Slayer and powerful witch blood to make sure the Minis were activated and ready. Buffy had dragged him away as Sunnydale had collapsed on Caleb, the Bringers and Willow, but all the newly minted Slayers and the rest of the Scoobies made it out alive. Most of the Scoobies had moved to Cleveland, but Xander and Spike had wanted to get away from the ache and the memories and decided to head to LA to try and help Angel. The older vampire had been understandably hesitant to accept Xander's had of friendship, but after one drunk night out at a local LA bar together where Xander had poured out all his anger and rage and love for his friends, as well as what it meant to be father to a baby that hadn't lived, since the pregnant Willow had only told him before heading out for battle- well, Angel well knew the heartache of a fatherhood stolen. They weren't best of buds, but the animosity like between Angel and Spike wasn't there.

He glanced up when Abby yelled "Aha!" triumphantly and danced around the room in such a way Xander's heart tightened in memory of Scooby Dances past.

"Abs, you've got something for me to give Gibbs yet or am I just gonna get glared at? I screwed up, forgetting your birthday, I know, but I didn't expect to have to deal with a hostage situation either!" he said, still knowing better than to get up from his seat. This was his girlfriend's subtle way of saying she was more than unhappy with him right now, and dammit, Gibbs had known it too when he sent him down to get the results from Abby! Although, Gods above, he had thought everything was wonderful when he'd asked his best friend to marry him, but now he knew it was the chance to have a second chance at love- THAT was the true blessing.


	10. Immortality Sucks

Title: Immortality Sucks  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Torchwood  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal, TtH, Ffnet  
Series: FFA Madness #16  
FFA Pairing: Buffy/Captain Jack Harkness  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Buffy has some fun in Italy  
Author's Note: I'm really excited about my FFA collection now- think I'll end up having close to 70 stories here by the time I'm done...all these wonderful pairings that have my muses jumping up and down in excitement. You can also track my progress on this and my other stories at my blog, if you are so inclined.

After making sure everyone had gotten out of the Sunnydale collapse and helping Giles start the Cleveland school to help the hundreds of underage minis they now had on their hands, Buffy had taken Dawn and hauled ass to Italy. After the chill of Ohio, and, of course, the kickass shoes were another incentive, she'd decided that an Italian summer vacation for her and her sister before Dawn headed to England for school sounded great. Right now, Dawn was out with friends she'd managed to make on their second day in Milan. Buffy had taken the opportunity to explore the nightlife, glad to shed the mantle of Queen Slayer, even if only for an hour or two.

"Mmm, now that looks like fun," Jack murmured as Ianto rolled his eyes. Torchwood was in town looking into a possible invasion, though Ianto knew Jack was still trying to reconnect with his Doctor. Glancing over at his friend, Jack shrugged. "Hey, don't mock- you know I'm partial to blondes."

Jones merely raised a dark brow sardonically and Jack sighed. "All right, all right, I'm partial to brunettes in my men and blondes in my women," he corrected with a grin. Giving Ianto a swift hard kiss, he sauntered down the stairs into the club, making a beeline for the dancing blonde he'd spotted from the entrance.

Buffy was enjoying the pounding techno beat when she felt hands land on her hips. Luckily, they were rather warm, so she knew she didn't have to kill the guy- just yet anyways.

"I have to say, your beauty transcends that of Milan," he whispered in her ear.

She whirled around to look him over, while continuing to dance. He was brunette, American, and had that cocky grin that she'd already seen on a dozen faces of the ex-pats and Navy boys from this week alone. Quirking a brow, she glanced up and down her partner for a moment. "That line ever actually get you anywhere?" she asked as she smirked and sauntered away.

Jack glanced up to the balcony where Ianto was doubled over in laughter. _Oh, this is NOT over with yet!_


	11. You Can't Hide

Title: You Can't Hide  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Bones  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal, TtH, Ffnet  
Series: FFA Madness #17  
FFA Pairing: Faith/Temperance Brennan  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Faith introduced Bones to the supernatural side of things and now she wants more answers  
Author's Note: I'm really excited about my FFA collection now- think I'll end up having close to 70 stories here by the time I'm done...all these wonderful pairings that have my muses jumping up and down in excitement. You can also track my progress on this and my other stories at my blog, if you are so inclined.

Booth closed his phone as he glanced over towards Brennan. "Looks like the director has something he wants me to look at real quick, so can I have you try and talk to the girl first?" he asked, wincing when he saw the look on his partner's face.

"Booth, you know I'm not great at talking to witnesses, plus-"

"Look, Bones, it'll be ten, maybe fifteen minutes tops. I just need you to keep this chick relaxed until I get back, okay? I mean, play up the 'she saved your life' angle or something. I know you can think of something."

Temperance had deer in the headlights look to her, but Booth knew he needed these few moments for Bones to put her at ease before he played his trump card. Now to hope it worked.

Faith looked up from the bar, rag in hand, as Tempe walked into the pub. Dusty and smelling of stale beer, booze, and the slight aroma of the burgers on special that day, Haven was a bar Faith had fought tooth and nail to maintain just outside of DC. Thanks to the connections Willow had, she'd had the property blessed and soon became known for her nonviolent policy. The few true mundanes that came through tended to be early visitors and rather tame. It was more of a late night demon crowd, so right now, at three in the afternoon, it was just Bones and herself.

Setting the rag down and wandering over to where Bones had sat down, she grabbed a beer and twisted it open before walking around and sitting down next to the scientist. "I take it you're doing better now?" she asked, taking a sip.

Brennan looked down at her hands for a moment before looking up and nodding. "Yes, and thank you again for saving my life."

Faith shrugged and took another swig. "Still don't know what a doc like you was doing in that lot- I mean, it's nasty business just being white in certain parts of DC," she said with a chuckle.

Bones shrugged herself. "I had non choice- we were investigating some bones that had been discovered in that alley, and I needed to go back for more exemplars when that...man-"

"Vampire, honey. I know you tested the dust from it- and what happened?" Faith coaxed, a small grin on her face.

"That the carbon dating put the man at over two hundred years old. I would think carbon-14 error, but I repeated the test twice with the same results," Temperance reported, her bewilderment plain.

Faith shook her head. "Yeah babe, only way for someone to be that old is vamped out."

"Not entirely," someone said from behind them and Bones thanked Diety that Booth was finally here. Which was why she was startled when Faith jumped up, ran over to Booth and punched him right in the jaw, knocking him down onto the floor. The FBI agent lay back on his elbows for a moment, working his jaw back and forth for a moment before starting back up, massaging his jaw a bit.

"Still pack a punch, eh, Faith?" he asked to the bartender still facing him in a fighting stance.

"What the fuck, Angel? Nobody could find you; Connor and Illyria said they saw you DIE!" she screamed at the former vampire.

Booth rubbed his neck. "Yeah, well, Connor wasn't wrong- I did die, but that's how the Shanshu Prophecy came to pass. I woke up to find Whistler there, telling me how they'd done it- given me a WHOLE new life. I even have family and friends and a good job again," he explained as Brennan just grew more and more confused.

Faith cocked an eyebrow as she leaned back against the bar and grabbed her beer again. "So your old friends were no good to you anymore then?" she asked bitingly.

Seeley held his hands up in surrender. "Look, in my defense, I wasn't sure the Powers hadn't done something similar to what Vail had done with that whole thing with Connor. I'm sorry, Faith, if I'd known-"

"You would have still sent me in because you were afraid," Bones commented in a sudden moment of clarity. "Either she'd mad at you for not coming or she doesn't remember you at all."

Booth hung his head. "Yeah, something like that, and knowing there was a chance of you not knowing me and with all I did to try and help you..." he petered off as Faith choked back a sob and hugged him with all her Slayer strength.

Tempe couldn't make out all of it between the mumbles and the crying, but understood there were apologies and promises and a good bit of swearing. Faith finally leaned back, wiping away at the tears still seeping from her eyes and mock glared at him. "You do know this means the whole Gang'll have to be called. Yeah, you may be alive and all, but a Fed we can use is still a good thing," she commented while Booth rolled his eyes.

Jerking a thumb in Brennan's direction, she said "She got read in on the basic supernatural crash course when those vamps attacked her, but I take it you'll finish what I started?"

Seeley looked over to where his lover stared at him with wounded eyes and sighed heavily. "Yeah, I'll take care of it," he said resignedly, making a mental note to call Dr. Wyatt for backup as he made his way over to Brennan and simply hugged her.


	12. It's Going to Be Okay

Title: It's Going to Be Okay  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Labyrinth  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal, TtH, Ffnet  
Series: FFA Madness #18; Wish Hard Enough #7  
FFA Pairing: Willow/Sarah Williams  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Willow comes to Sarah with an invitation and finds something else to discuss with her.  
Author's Note: I'm really excited about my FFA collection now- think I'll end up having close to 70 stories here by the time I'm done...all these wonderful pairings that have my muses jumping up and down in excitement. You can also track my progress on this and my other stories at my blog, if you are so inclined.

She was understandably nervous right now- Goddess, it felt like she was back in high school, that's how nervous she felt right now. But Jareth had told her that he was concerned Sarah might take it the wrong way if he was the one to show up on her doorstep twenty years later. Willow was still mentally going through all the possible introductions when she felt a slight ping in the back of her head as she heard someone approach the door. That indicator was a byproduct of her being the one who did the activation spell- she could sense activated Slayers if she was close enough. Looking at the young lady staring at her warily as she opened the door, Willow thought she might have her intro without having to mention the Goblin King just yet.

Sarah Thompson say on her living room couch next to her 14 year old daughter and tried to process why the young redhead was telling her about her only child. It wouldn't have been so bad if Jack hadn't been on that Boston to LA flight on 9/11. She had had to deal with the pain of losing her high school sweetheart and raising a toddler on her own at the same time. _After all this time, magic has to rear its ugly head in my life again,_she thought angrily as she stared at her coffee, wishing for something stronger.

"Mrs. Thompson, I'm sorry to come to you with this unexpected news- I know a lot of parents of those activated have a hard time knowing their daughters have been Called to fight, but I was actually here as an envoy for someone else," Willow explained, pulling the thick envelope out of her bag and handing it to the other woman.

Sarah glanced down, seeing only her first name on the expensive card stock. But it only took her pulling out the letter and reading the first couple of lines before her head shot up and she glared at Willow. "What doe HE want now? I defeated him once- I'll be **damned**if Jareth will get his hands on my daughter!"

Willow hastened to reassure her. "No, I had no idea when I came to deliver his note that Dorothy was a Slayer. He told me he just wanted to make sure you knew that while he still cared for you in his way, his fiancee- another Slayer, in fact- wanted to invite you to their wedding."


	13. Who's to Blame?

Title: Who's to Blame  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/NCIS  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal, TtH, Ffnet  
Series: FFA Madness #20; Navy & Magic #2  
FFA Pairing: Wesley/Gibbs  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Gibbs talks to Wesley about the attack on Abby  
Author's Note: I'm really excited about my FFA collection now- think I'll end up having close to 70 stories here by the time I'm done...all these wonderful pairings that have my muses jumping up and down in excitement. You can also track my progress on this and my other stories at my Nevernormal blog, if you are so inclined.

Wesley eyed Agent Gibbs, wondering why they hadn't separated him and Spike until now. _Mayhap to try and see what we'd say to each other with no one else around,_ he thought as Gibbs took a sip from his coffee cup and glanced up from the file he'd been reading in front of him.

"A British national working for Wolfram and Hart- why the hell shouldn't I lock you away just for that?" he demanded coldly.

Wes fought the urge to smirk and only shrugged. "Wolfram and Hart LA is now a separate entity from the rest of the firm as of 2004- you might want to update your information."

Gibbs merely raised a brow in his direction. "So then what were you and your friend doing in the alley behind _Toreador_? Witnesses stated that you two were fighting a couple of guys who'd tried to attack our lab tech Miss Sciuto."

"How is she, by the way? Did she make it out okay? I heard she'd hit her head when the boys attacked her," the former Watcher put in, leaning forward intently.

"Ah yes, those boys that they said you were fighting. Funny thing about that- we looked at the security footage and they don't show where those two men ran to after being in that dead end alleyway," Gibbs commented with an air of confusion. Just then, there was a knock on the door and DiNozzo poked his head in and motioned to the older man.

"Ah Boss, Mr. Wyndham-Pryce's attorney is here," he whispered in his ear.

Jethro frowned. Everything about this case seemed off somehow and now the prime suspects lawyer up with high priced company lawyers. His gut was going crazy. "Send him in," he told the younger agent then turned back to Wesley. "I'll give you and counsel a few minutes to confer," he said and walked out, frustration clear on his face.

Title: Who's to Blame

Author: Christy

Rating: FR 15

Fandom/Theme: Angel/NCIS

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

Distribution: NeverNormal, TtH, Ffnet

Series: FFA Madness #20; Navy & Magic #2

FFA Pairing: Wesley/Gibbs

Spoilers: None

Summary: Gibbs talks to Wesley about the attack on Abby

Author's Note: I'm really excited about my FFA collection now- think I'll end up having close to 70 stories here by the time I'm done...all these wonderful pairings that have my muses jumping up and down in excitement. You can also track my progress on this and my other stories at my Nevernormal blog, if you are so inclined.

Wesley eyed Agent Gibbs, wondering why they hadn't separated him and Spike until now. iMayhap to try and see what we'd say to each other with no one else around,/i he thought as Gibbs took a sip from his coffee cup and glanced up from the file he'd been reading in front of him.

"A British national working for Wolfram and Hart- why the hell shouldn't I lock you away just for that?" he demanded coldly.

Wes fought the urge to smirk and only shrugged. "Wolfram and Hart LA is now a separate entity from the rest of the firm as of 2004- you might want to update your information."

Gibbs merely raised a brow in his direction. "So then what were you and your friend doing in the alley behind iToreador/i? Witnesses stated that you two were fighting a couple of guys who'd tried to attack our lab tech Miss Sciuto."

"How is she, by the way? Did she make it out okay? I heard she'd hit her head when the boys attacked her," the former Watcher put in, leaning forward intently.

"Ah yes, those uboys/u that they said you were fighting. Funny thing about that- we looked at the security footage and they don't show where those two men ran to after being in that dead end alleyway," Gibbs commented with an air of confusion. Just then, there was a knock on the door and DiNozzo poked his head in and motioned to the older man.

"Ah Boss, Mr. Wyndham-Pryce's attorney is here," he whispered in his ear.

Jethro frowned. Everything about this case seemed off somehow and now the prime suspects lawyer up with high priced company lawyers. His gut was going crazy. "Send him in," he told the younger agent then turned back to Wesley. "I'll give you and counsel a few minutes to confer," he said and walked out, frustration clear on his face.


	14. Doppleganger

Title: Doppleganger  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 21  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Leverage  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal, TtH, Ffnet  
Series: FFA Madness #21; Payback #1  
FFA Pairing: Lindsey/Parker  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Parker has a late night interlude  
Author's Note: I'm really excited about my FFA collection now- think I'll end up having close to 70 stories here by the time I'm done...all these wonderful pairings that have my muses jumping up and down in excitement. You can also track my progress on this and my other stories at my Nevernormal blog, if you are so inclined.

Parker hated the kinds of jobs where she had little to do other than surveillance. They were trying to pull off a snatch and grab at a busy law office Christmas party and she'd been stuck as an elf waitress trying to keep an eye on the guy defrauding their clients. Just then, she got the all clear from Hardison that they had the paperwork they needed and Parker couldn't get out of there fast enough. Too fast, apparently, since she almost immediately ran into Eliot. His task had been to blend in with the rest of lawyers at the party and Parker had to agree that he looked the part. Tailored grey suit with the slightest of pinstripes, a blue dress shirt that made his eyes seem even bluer and a glint in his eyes that was a shade too naughty and playful.

"Oh, sorry , my little elf, I didn't mean to hurt you. Do you need a moment to sit down?" he asked, guiding her firmly towards one of the side offices she'd noted earlier on the blueprint- four on the left and three bigger ones on the right with all the big windows. Eliot guided her to the one on the end with a placard by the door that read L. McDonald. She looked up at him in confusion.

"But Eliot-"

"Shh. I've been wanting to do this all night," he murmured before framing her head in his hands and, bringing her closer, kissed her deeply.

Parker gasped at the intimate contact from her partner and he took the opportunity to thread his tongue into her mouth, making her moan. Her moaning continued as he backed her up against a nearby wall and shut the door behind him with his foot at the same time. He began kissing down her neck while Parker clenched and unclenched her hands against the wall, her eyes closed as she savored the sensations. Those eyes flew open in shock and burgeoning arousal when he palmed one of her breasts through the fabric, kneading it softly until her nipple tightened against his palm. He smirked down at her as he leaned forward and kissed her lips again while he whispered "Touch me" against her lips.

_Oh yeah!_ was all she could think as she hesitantly slid her hands up his broad shoulders and around his neck as Eliot continued playing with her breasts until they felt full and tight and tingling had started pooling in her belly. She whimpered for a moment when he stopped kissing her but it turned into a drawn out moan when he lowered his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth.

_When did he undo my top?_ she thought fuzzily as he switched nipples and nibbled a bit, making her arch up and her hands to instinctively wrap around his head to hold him there- keep the sensations going. "OH dear God! Don't stop!" she cried out as he chuckled against her skin.

"It gets better, princess," he promised her as he picked her up in his arms and marched over to a couch she hadn't even noticed was there. After laying her down on it, he barely gave her time to think before he began kissing her again, his hands roaming up and down her body until she felt fairly feverish, she was so hot. She moaned as he kissed his way down her body, sliding her costume down and off. She let out a gasp when he tongued her through the thin lacy thong Sophie had badgered her into getting, saying "You can never have enough sexy lingere- you never know who might see it."

_Well, considering this is the first time ANY guy's seen this much of me,_ she thought, then arched up when he started licking and nibbling on her. Then he added a finger in side a bit, teasing her while continuing to administer to her with lips and tongue until, from one lick to another, she fell to pieces. By the time she'd recovered, he'd gotten naked as well and she glanced down, eyes widening at the sheer size of him. "That's gonna fit?"

He chuckled as he kissed her again. "Sure it will, princess, but it might sting a bit first," he told her as he lined himself up and eased into her.

_Big! Too big! Not gonna fit!_ she thought as he took one of her nipples into his mouth again and she arched up with a cry, burying him deeper inside of her at the same time. She felt a pinch for a moment, but then Eliot started moving and the sensations felt **incredible**. He leaned down while he continued sliding in and out of her to tilt her hips and and make her wrap her legs around his waist. Her eyes flew open, catching onto his in wonder for a moment before closing again as he sped up, hitting a spot inside her that felt so good, she had no words for it. Then, just as her body seemed to explode into pieces, she felt him thrust into her one more time and groan.

Pulling out of her and standing up, he wandered over to a cabinet for a moment before coming back to her, wipes in hand. "Here, why don't you clean up a bit and I'll meet you back outside in a minute, okay?"

Still a little fuzzy from the orgasm, Parker could only nod as she cleaned herself up, wincing a bit at the tenderness, then handed them to Eliot, who tossed them in a nearby trashcan. Looking back at him getting dressed after she'd thrown her dress back on- she couldn't find her thong, but knew they didn't have the time to look for it- she asked "You'll be okay here?" Concern laced her voice and she watched him put his slacks back on and turned towards her, shirt still unbuttoned.

He smiled at her. "Don't worry- I'll be fine."

*****

The first words out of anyone's mouths when she showed up was Sophie, who grabbed her and held her at arm's length. "Parker, where have you been? We expected you ten minutes ago."

"Yeah. We need to get out of here already," Eliot said from behind her.

She whipped around in surprise, only to see him staring at her with a frown. "How'd you get back ahead of me?" she asked, but Nate interrupted before he could answer.

"We're all here now, doesn't matter about anything else right now, so let's just get going."

*****

It only took a week for her to figure out that someone else had taken advantage of her confusing him for her partner and took advantage. It took two months for her to realize how much she was starting to hate the not-Eliot. Sophie found her in her room, throwing things around in a rare fit of anger after she got the test results back. Sophie got her calmed down and sobbing her story out in short order. Looking up as Nate walked in, she promised Parker, with her eyes on Nate, that they'd find this guy, whatever it took.


	15. Day of Retribution

Title: Day of Retribution  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Leverage  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal, TtH, Ffnet  
Series: FFA Madness #22; Payback #2  
FFA Pairing: Lindsey/Nate  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Nate goes to explain how things stand with Lindsey  
Author's Note: I'm really excited about my FFA collection now- think I'll end up having close to 70 stories here by the time I'm done...all these wonderful pairings that have my muses jumping up and down in excitement. You can also track my progress on this and my other stories at my Nevernormal blog, if you are so inclined.

Even with Hardison's help, it had still taken the team three months to track Lindsey down. It turned out that he'd also been looking into some of the shady practices at the law firm and had gone his own way by just asking for a job. He'd hopscotched around a lot more and doing a pretty good job of covering his tracks, at least according to the impressed hacker. Poor Parker had alternated between crying and raging at first, then Sophie had gone with her for her first ultrasound. She'd come back to the loft and began pacing back and forth in the living room, muttering about how a thief couldn't possibly be a good mother and other thoughts of a similar vein. It took Sophie and Nate sitting her down and explaining that not only would she be a good mother, the rest of them would be helping as well, for her to calm down. All this lent to the anger Nate felt as he march up to the receptionist at the law firm they'd tracked McDonald down to.

"Nathaniel Ford here to see Mr. MacDonald. I called earlier about discussing a paternity suit with him."

The blonde secretary, who looked exceedingly efficient, pulled up his calendar and nodded. "Right, sir- he'll be in the office at the end on the left," she informed him.

*****

Lindsey came towards him, hand outstretched and professional smile in place, though both fell when Nate merely continued holding onto his briefcase and stared at him stonily. Regaining his composure, the younger man motioned him to a seat and sat back down behind his desk. "Now, I know our business is mainly a referral kind of thing, Mr Ford, but apparently whomever gave you my name failed to mention I mainly do criminal cases, not paternity suits," Lindsey told him calmly.

"You really might want to rethink that precedent on this one," Nate told him as he opened up his folio and pulled out a couple papers he then handed to Lindsey. "These are copies of a sworn affidavit by Parker Leach and a signed warrant by Judge Marshall for a sample of your DNA for reference testing."

"On what grounds?" Lindsey demanded while scanning through the paperwork, which was ironclad, as far as he could tell.

Nate replied by simply slapping a photo of a laughing, pregnant Parker down on the desk in front of him. "THAT'S why- one sweet little elf at an office Christmas party in Louisiana. Maybe you thought she might have some information to help you on this quest you're on, but such a nice, sweet girl either way. Too good of an opportunity to pass up and now it's time to pay the piper."

Lindsey set the papers down and glared up at him even as his balls tightened at the memory of the passionate blonde. "Paternity gets established- then we can talk child support."

"Oh, there's going to be more support than just to the child. We would also like you to at least come back to Boston and talk things over with Parker one time. I'm sure there might be shouting and yelling, but I know Parker can handle herself." Ford stood up and laid a business card on top of the files and picture. "Call me once you've finalized your travel arrangements. I'll see myself out."

Lindsey sat therre for a moment before letting his secretary know to hold his calls for the next couple of hours. Sitting there deep in thought, he contemplated his options. Sure, he'd spent the past couple of years trying to find another supernatural firm for his talents, but they were either worse than Wolfram and Hart, or once they knew who his former employer was, refused to hire him based purely on karma. _Now things are coming due_ he thought, rubbing his hands up and down his face. He didn't need a DNA test- he remembered Parker, though he hadn't caught her name before, obviously. _Now I have a little one on the way- great, a fucking evil lawyer for a Dad...sounds like a great idea!_


	16. Infusion

Title: Infusion

Author: Christy

Rating: FR 15

Fandom/Theme: Angel/Resident Evil

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

Distribution: NeverNormal, TtH, Ffnet

Series: FFA Madness #26; Deja Vu: Umbrella Style #2

FFA Pairing: Xander/Alice

Spoilers: None

Summary: Xander and Alice have a mission- is Umbrella Corp coming to town?

He knew he had her to thank for this extra "magic power" she'd ended up giving Xander when he'd needed that transfusion, but even Willow guessed that the reason the nanites bonded so well was his unique combination of the Hyena and the Soldier still parading through his body and blood. Alice had shown up in Cleveland through a tear in the fabric of space and other than going with Faith a few times to help find activated Potentials, she'd preferred to stay close to her apartment. Vi had asked her once why she preferred things that way and all Alice would say was "I need to prepare this version of Earth better than I did the last," and would say no more about it.

But when the first ad for the new Umbrella Inc came on, she went into battle mode. Gathering the Senior Slayers and the rest of the Scooby Gang, she explained about where she'd come from and what was bound to happen if they didn't stop Umbrella in its infancy. Which is what found Xander and Alice staring at an old fortified building on the outskirts of Los Angeles that looked rather abandoned.

Xander stared at the trianimal insignia on the side of the building. "Wolfram and Hart- shoulda known they'd help other crazy meglomaniacs power bent on world domination and chaos into our dimension," he snarked with a sigh. "By the way, why bring me along again? Cuz I'm the token white guy?"

Alice checked her arsenal before shooting a grapple line over the edge, then looked over at him. "No, it's because other than men, you're the hardest for them to kill now, if they're going to try for that zombie concept again. Zombies don't seem to like the taste of our blood because of the nanites," she replied simply as she watched him repeat her actions before they headed over the wall. Now to find out what magical or scientific chaos was going on.


	17. Angelic Visitation

Title: Angelic Visitation

Author: Christy

Rating: FR 15

Fandom/Theme: Buffy/House

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

Distribution: NeverNormal, TtH, Ffnet

Series: FFA Madness #27; Drifting Through Your Mind #4

FFA Pairing: Buffy/House

Spoilers: None

Summary: Buffy pays House a visit.

Author's Note: I don't know why this is, but all my attempts at keeping some of my series light hearted and fun always end up delving into the serious aspects of life. *shrug* Guess it's just me being a typical Cap...dunno.

Gregory House had seen a few things in his time, including Wilson's dead girlfriend Amber, but when he woke up and saw the sunny blonde sitting on his trunk from med school, he was a bit baffled. He had no clue who she was and frowned down at his bedmate when Faith grumbled and turned over away from him.

He heard the girl chuckle and he turned back to her, narrowing his eyes in concentration. "Yeah, she'd do that whenever Robin woke up before her too. But, you're sure better than ihe/i ever was," she commented darkly, then smiling as she looked down at the sleeping Slayer.

"So, lemme guess- this is play twenty questions with my subconscious again?" he asked snidely as he got out of bed and grabbed sweats before swiping his cane and heading into the kitchen. He merely shrugged when he arrived to find her swinging her legs back and forth, perched on the chopping block island. Grabbing a pan, he turned the burner on before digging around in the fridge for eggs and bacon to fry.

"Uh, just so ya know, Faith prefers scrambled over fried eggs," the girl commented from behind him.

"Oh? And how would you know that, little miss figment?" Greg asked snarkily while he cracked tho in the pan and grabbed three more and a bowl to scramble.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself- I'm Buffy. I'm the other original Slayer. Or, at least, I bwas/b, before someone decided to blow up Slayer Central in New Jersey last year," she commented with a shrug.

Greg murmured noncommittally while grabbing some bread to toast. "So why me? Why now?" he asked, tossing eggs onto two plates, finishing the bacon and starting coffee.

Buffy jumped off the counter and leaned up against the refrigerator, arms crossed. "Well, see, here's the thing- there's this big bad coming and Faith's been blocking out the Slayer dreams cuz she's too busy grieving still." Greg thought back on a few nights where he'd come home from a case and find her in the living room in the dark, brooding, and frowned.

"Not only that, but we thought you might be able to help with this because Amber told me you could," she said brightly.

House merely sighed and frowned down at the diminutive blonde. "Lovely- one bit of going over to the other side as an experiment, and I'm suddenly the Ghost Whisperer!"

Buffy continued to grin as Greg heard Faith stirring in the bedroom. "Yeah, welcome to the wonderful world of the supernatural. And, if ya can, could ya tell her I still love her?" she asked and then vanished.


End file.
